


The Two Most Professional Professors of Columbia University

by surrealmeme



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Columbia University, M/M, Professors, hell week, test grading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealmeme/pseuds/surrealmeme
Summary: “I graduated two years ago – shouldn’t being on this side of Hell Week, Columbia’s, no less, be even greater of a relief?”“You’re actually sleeping this time around, and not with a poor girl with a bastard of a boyfriend,” John Laurens said in response.





	

            “I graduated two years ago – shouldn’t being on this side of Hell Week, Columbia’s, no less, be even greater of a relief?”

            “You’re actually sleeping this time around, and not with a poor girl with a bastard of a boyfriend,” John Laurens said in response. It was in reference to what was known among him, Alexander Hamilton, and their close friends as The Reynolds Affair. If Alexander hadn’t told John all about it in the end, through The Reynolds Pamphlet, it wasn’t implausible that Alexander would still be being extorted by James Reynolds. It was an unusual thing, the aftermath of the Reynolds Affair and Pamphlet – John, of course, had been incensed at first, and two mutual friends of his and Alexander had refused to speak to the latter for weeks. And yet, forgiveness.

            Alexander smiled at John, thankful and apologetic, so very grateful for the fact that they were able to joke about the Reynolds Affair.

            “So,” John said, pulling Alexander out of his reverie, which had turned to composing sonnets about John, “I’d say this is _quite_ the improvement.”

            “Shut up, John,” Alexander said, pressing closer to John on the couch nonetheless. Sadly, rather than watching a tragically horrible rom-com together, they were instead doing everything they could to dull the pain of grading final exams.

            “For what ungodly reason did I make the test _this long_?” Alexander cried. “And all these essay questions, so I can’t fly through with an answer key instead!”

            John snorted and singsonged, leaning into Alexander’s ear, “ _Why do you write like you’re running out of time?”_ Alexander grumbled as John then reminded him, “We all said it’d come back to bit you in the ass – and now look! You’re running out of time to grade all your “meticulously crafted” tests.”

            Alexander pouted, looking at John, his nearly complete stack of tests, then back to Alexander’s own, which were, at most, only a third graded. Damn his adorable boyfriend, with his impossibly easy to grade tests, blissfully being half multiple choice. Lower lip somehow sticking out even further – Alexander did this on purpose, John was sure of it – Alexander Hamilton, dignified scholar that he was, climbing to the head of the English department at merely 26, shoved John’s answer key off of his lap. The most proper professor then lingered, stretched across the other man’s lap, much longer than necessary. Or shorter, depending on your point of view. John Laurens clearly aligned with the latter, as he rather insistently tugged Alexander back down when he began to get up from John’s lap. The bushy-haired man shifted, rearranging both himself and Alexander so that his head rested comfortably atop John. The two stayed like this for a while, content, the silence broken only by the scratching of John’s pen on the last of his papers. He soon set them all down, cutting a deal with Alexander.

            “For every, say,” John took a guess of how many tests Alexander had left to grade, “then tests you grade, I’ll give you a kiss. What say you, my dear Alexander?”

            A wicked grin spread across Hamilton’s face as he reached for his favorite grading pen. His hand flew across the pages, speed bested only by his eyes, scanning the essays his students had written. In a flurry of nonstop action, the tests were suddenly all graded then unceremoniously dumped onto the floor in a heap. John was very surprised. Alexander took this into note.

            “Well, Laurens, I like you a lot. Now, as you were saying?”

            As the undeniable universal order goes, the two professors, in the end, did some very unprofessional things.


End file.
